1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertion support system for supporting insertion of an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, diagnosis using images has been widely performed; for example, diagnosis of a target portion has been performed using three-dimensional image data obtained within a subject by capturing tomograms of the subject using an X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) apparatus or the like.
With CT apparatuses, spiral consecutive scan (helical scan) is performed regarding a three-dimensional region of a subject by consecutively forwarding the subject in the body-axial direction while consecutively rotating X-ray radiation and detection, thereby creating a three-dimensional image from consecutive sliced tomograms of the three-dimensional region.
One example of such three-dimensional images is three-dimensional images of the bronchial tube of the lungs. The three-dimensional images of the bronchial tube are used for three-dimensionally recognizing the position of an abnormal portion where lung cancer or the like is suspected, for example. In order to confirm the abnormal portion using a biopsy, sampling of tissue samples (samples) is performed by inserting a bronchoscope and projecting a biopsy needle or biopsy forceps or the like from the tip thereof.
With ducts within the body having multistage branches like the bronchial tubes, it is difficult for the tip of the endoscope to accurately reach a target portion in a short time when the position of the abnormal portion is close to distal ducts, so with Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-135215 and the like for example, a device for navigating a bronchoscope to the target portion has been proposed by creating a three-dimensional image of a duct within the subject based on the image data of a three-dimensional region of the subject, obtaining the route to the target point along the duct on the three-dimensional image, creating a virtual endoscopic image of the duct along the route based on the image data, and displaying the virtual endoscopic image.